Mass Effect 2 Soundtracks
There are six Mass Effect 2 Soundtracks, the Mass Effect 2 Original Videogame Score and five supplemental albums: Mass Effect 2: Atmospheric, Mass Effect 2: Combat, Mass Effect 2: Kasumi's Stolen Memory, Mass Effect 2: Overlord, and Mass Effect 2: Lair of the Shadow Broker. Mass Effect 2 Original Videogame Score Jack Wall's score for Mass Effect 2 perfectly blends classic sci-fi inspired sounds with unique arrangements to achieve an emotionally charged complement to the dramatic, action-packed gameplay. -Dr. Ray Muzyka, BioWare Co-Founder Mass Effect 2 Original Videogame Score was released on January 18, 2010 and is the main soundtrack for the Mass Effect 2 video game. Jack Wall, as lead composer of his audio production team "Wall of Sound", is credited for the composition and production of the Mass Effect 2 score. Team members included Sam Hulick, David Kates, Jimmy Hinson; and additional music, editing, and implementation was made by Brian DiDomenico. Wall, Hulick and Kates returned to work on the Mass Effect 2 video game score after having also worked on the original Mass Effect video game score, and ultimately the first Mass Effect Soundtrack. Tracklisting Disc 1 Disc 2 Mass Effect 2: Digital Deluxe Edition The Digital Deluxe Edition of Mass Effect 2 includes 12 tracks from the Mass Effect 2 Original Videogame Score, These include: Additional Videogame Scores Starting in September 2010 EA began releasing Additional Videogame Scores for Mass Effect 2. These albums include tracks that were not included as part of the Mass Effect 2 Original Videogame Score. Mass Effect 2: Atmospheric On September 8, 2010, EA released Mass Effect 2: Atmospheric. It is a smaller soundtrack of ambient and atmospheric music from Mass Effect 2 that were missing from the original soundtrack. It is available through iTunes, Amazon and Rhapsody. Mass Effect 2: Combat On October 5, 2010, EA released a second companion album to the Mass Effect 2 Original Videogame Score titled Mass Effect 2: Combat. It features mostly action and combat cues that were missing from the original score, however it does feature music from some cutscenes, most notably the ending. It is available through Amazon, iTunes, and Rhapsody. Mass Effect 2: Kasumi's Stolen Memory On November 30, 2010, the first score from Mass Effect 2 downloadable content was released, showcasing music from Kasumi - Stolen Memory. This score was composed by Sascha Dikiciyan and Cris Velasco. Mass Effect 2: Overlord On December 14, 2010, the score for the Mass Effect 2 DLC pack Overlord was released. The score was composed by Christopher Lennertz. Mass Effect 2: Lair of the Shadow Broker On December 14, 2010, the score for the Mass Effect 2 DLC pack Lair of the Shadow Broker was released. The score was composed by Christopher Lennertz. Arrival The Soundtrack for Arrival is unreleased for download but can be streamed, and was composed by Sascha Dikiciyan and Cris Velasco Club Music Several tracks featured in the game that are not included on the official soundtrack are the tracks that play in the various clubs and bars found in the game, these include: Availability *Mass Effect 2 Original Videogame Score: **iTunes Store (will launch iTunes application) **Amazon MP3 ** Beatport ** Spotify *Mass Effect 2: Atmospheric: **iTunes **Amazon MP3 **Spotify *Mass Effect 2: Combat: **iTunes **Amazon MP3 **Spotify *Mass Effect 2: Kasumi's Stolen Memory: **iTunes **Amazon MP3 ** Spotify *Mass Effect 2: Overlord: **Amazon MP3 ** Spotify *Mass Effect 2: Lair of the Shadow Broker: **Amazon MP3 ** Spotify *Mass Effect 2: Arrival: **SoundCloud External Links *Mass Effect 2 Soundtracks de:Mass Effect 2 Soundtracks ru:Саундтреки/Саундтреки Mass Effect 2: Atmospheric uk:Саундтреки/Саундтреки Mass Effect 2 Category:Mass Effect 2 Category:Series Category:Game Info